The instant invention relates generally to hand rackets and more specifically it relates to a Kylbow racket to be employed in playing various games such as racketball, tennis or the like.
Numerous hand rackets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be secured to the hand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,523,899; 1,523,900 and 4,387,895 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.